Finally There
by melmel25
Summary: Bella wakes up from her "coma" and realizes that shes wasting her life over a giant loser and as she gets going she offers to go to the store and pick up groceries for her and Charlie and ends up encountering a Marker from the house of night and has to go there but she still does not quite fit in once again shes half in, half out.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HOUSE OF NIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

SNAP! I was lying dormant on my bed with my eyes closed when I heard it and with this noise of enlightenment and realized that I was wasting my life away! My eyes had popped open after hearing this noise and have only been widening as I had this revelation. I've been wasting my life for who knows how long and over one of the most scummy people alive. At least _was_ alive.

The Cullen's, the scum of the earth! Every last one of them should rot in hell for all I care except Rosalie and Jasper that is. They had the decency to show their real feelings instead of pretending to care about me. But no longer will I be dragged down by the sinking ship that is S.S. Cullen. In fact, I'm going down stairs right now to make dinner for Charlie.

I immediately jumped up and immediately fell due to my immense clumsiness. As I was getting up I got a whiff of my pits and almost fainted from the smell of myself. I need a serious shower and quick. I held my breath as I got up and walked over to the shower carefully so I did not trip. I turned it on hot so I could wash all the stink of myself; I got the sponge and soap and scrubbed myself raw. How long has it been since I showered I swear I'm covered in dirt?

"Bella," I heard Charlie yell.

I was going to answer, but he started to climb the stairs and I realized that he didn't expect an answer.

"Bella," Charlie said again as he opened the door to my room.

I imagined it in my head he walked in to my room saw my bed disheveled and Bella-less and freaked out as a vain in his head jumped out.

"Bella," he screamed in panic.

"Dad," I shouted back amused.

He burst into my bathroom and looked around franticly for me. I rolled my eyes did he not hear the shower running, maybe was too worried to understand what he's hearing. So I poked my head out and wagged my eye brows at him as he turned around hearing the curtain open.

"Bella," he whispered at me not believing his eyes.

"What dad I'm just taking a shower," I said amused at his expression.

"It's not just a shower when you've been dormant for three months," he said back to me.

I raised my eye brows, "So that's why I'm so dirty."

He just shook his head at me and said, "Good to have you back at kido."

I smiled and said, "Good to be back dad."

One Hour Later

As I got out of the shower I tripped and fell again, I am really getting tired of this. I hate being helpless and I will fix that for sure. I walked into my room carefully and went to my closet. I got out my panties and my bra and picked out my outfit. My outfit was made of a pair of a white leggings and pink and white T-shirt. I also got my white bead necklace, matching bracelet, and white head band. When I saw the finished product I smiled at my beauty. Finally I can see myself being compared to the Cullen's and not worrying.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs careful not to trip on anything and I mean anything, I could easily trip on my own feet. As I came to the end of the stairs I saw Charlie sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"I was going to make dinner," I said to him.

"Bells its only four o'clock and we don't have any food besides you just…uh…woke up and I want you to relax," he said honestly.

"Dad I want to make up for all the dinners you had to make for yourself when I was occupied," I said just as sincere.

"All right Bells but I have to go get some food to make it," he said resigned.

"Let me do that Ch-Dad, I can get it no problem," I said happily.

"Okay Bells, here let me give you some money, how much do you think you need," he said.

"About one-hundred, I'll pick up some groceries too," I said helpfully.

He reached into his front right pocket and pulled out his wallet then pulled out five twenty dollar bills.

"Thanks Dad," I said meaningfully I didn't just mean the money I meant for taking care of me when I was…asleep.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on cheek, took the money, and grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I got into my old, rusty truck and started her up, as soon as the truck started dust flew up into the air and I sneezed daintily.

After the dust cleared I put her into reverse and backed out of the driveway, when I started down the road I was almost weighed down by the sadness of the truck. So many memories flooded in to my head at the same time and I was overwhelmed. I pulled over before I crashed and got ahold of my emotions, once I got my head back I decided to get rid of this truck. It had too many memories to drive around safely in here, I'll tell Charlie later but I'm paying for it.

I pulled back in to the road and focused on it solely. When I got to the store I practically jumped out of the truck and ran to the store. Once I was in the store I relaxed partly and looked around for the carts, grabbed one, and started to mentally make a list of all the things I needed.

Once I walked over almost every square inch of the store and found all the things I needed I started to head for the counter. I was half way there when a very pale man with his head down stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me," I said very politely when really I was pissed off.

"Isabella Swan! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night," he said after looking up.

He then pointed one long white finger at me and I felt a huge burst of pain on my forehead and I stumbled back onto the floor. I slapped both of my hands to my head and curled into a ball.

When I felt the pain recede I lifted my head and looked around for the guy. What the hell just happened and where did he go? I have no I idea what happened I just want to get the hell out of here.

So I hurried over to the cheek out aisle and pulled out the money, I quickly paid the girl and went to my truck. Ironic huh? I half an hour ago I could not wait to get out of the truck and know I can't wait to get in. When all the groceries were in I got in hurriedly and started her up and speed out of here to figure out what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

What just happened? What just happened! I am seriously freaking out. That guy and the finger and the pointing and the words. I am seriously freaking out. I... whoa I suddenly feel really dizzy I…I need to pull over. I pulled over to the curb and opened the door then climbed out and went to the outside of the road.

I plopped onto the ground and stared at the sky as if the answers to all my questions would be there. The world started to get blurry and I felt like I was going to pass out any second, and not knowing what was happening tried to fight to stay awake. But in my doing that a pain started to form on my fore head again and the more I tried to fight it the more it hurt. So I just gave up and let the pain consume me and drifted away from reality to another world.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a cave type thing and I could hear running water somewhere. So I got up and started searching for it, I don't know why but I felt I had to, as if that was the reason for my being here. I went through a bunch of twists and turns and finally I found a pond that had a waterfall going in to it, there was a beautiful lady in front of it. She was even more beautiful than Rosalie and was a goddess in her own beauty.

I walked up to her and said, "Hello I'm kind of lost can you tell me where I am?"

She smiled and said, "Of course, I am Nyx Goddess of Night and you're in my realm."

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong did you say I'm in your realm," I asked blinking twice in surprise.

"Yes, and you don't have to be so polite, we're all friends here, my dear Isabella," Nyx said musically.

As she talked her words turned into a beautiful display of color and light that fit her…emotions I guess.

"Why am I here Nyx," I asked confused and dazzled.

She smiled again and said, "You're here because you've been chosen and I see great potential in you. You have a pure soul and I need your help, you see in a place called Tulsa, Oklahoma there is a school and in this school there is a mix of good and bad people. A particularly bad one called Neferet has taken control of a particularly good one's mind and is making her do bad things."

"And, let me guess, you want me to go in to this school and stop her from taking control of this girls mind," I asked bluntly.

"Yes and no, I want you to try and stop her all together, but only if you want to," she said nicely, "Oh and by the way, since you've been marked you have three days to get to a House of Night school or you'll get sick. It's because when you're a fledgling you need an adult vampire to make sure your stable."

"Okay, I'll try to and thank you for your help with this," I said back to her a little desperately because the world was getting blurry again.

"No problem, oh and another thing you're different than the rest, you're half my child and half the sun god's so you can tolerate more sun than others," she said again.

"Is that all I can do," I asked as our voices started to echo.

"No you'll find out the rest later," she said fading away.

I awoke with a jolt and sat up quickly whoa was that real or a hallucination. I look back up at the sky and I see the sun. Oh no, did I get sun burn, I quickly jump up race to the driver side door, trip twice, rip the door open, and slap down the mirror. I gasp at what I see on my forehead there is a tattoo, it's a half moon and half a sun put together and it's purple!

"It's real, I can't believe it, it's really real," I said to myself.

I'm so going home, I need Charlie to help me look this up, and I still need to make dinner for him too. I'll think about this later, after I make dinner, clean every room, and all the clothes because I could bet that none of it is done.

I shook my head and started up the truck again this time I'm not stopping until I'm get home.

When I got home I called for Charlie to come out and help me bring them in to the house. He came out and we carried them into the house real quick because it was starting to rain and when it rains in forks, it pours.

We got all of it inside just as it was starting to rain and Charlie left it in the kitchen and went to watch a ball game while I got started on dinner. Dinner was a quick, easy stew and I made in like a half an hour and when I called Charlie I swear I saw him wipe a little drool of his face.

When we were done I caught Charlie staring at my forehead intensely, he did this before too, when we took in the groceries but last time he must have thought it was due to the beer he drank.

"Dad I need to tell you something, "I…um…was marked," I said sheepishly.

"Marked," he asked confused, "what is that some kind of slang for tattooed?"

"No Dad, I truthfully have little idea what it means, but I think I can show you on the internet," I said tiredly.

So I lead him up to my computer in my room and sat him down at the desk so he could see it better. I turned it on and typed in _Tulsa House of Night_. What came up must have been the schools website it had all of the schools information including what happened there.

The website said _Teens that have been marked came there to learn how to become vampires; citizens of the Night. _It showed pictures of every room, teacher, and class it even had a picture of a student's forehead with a mark on it. It was different than mine, mine was half a moon and half a sun and all blue.

"You see Dad I have to go there and I got this mark because I was chosen. And I need to go there or else I will get really sick and eventually die," I said somberly.

"D-die Bells I'll get you there ASAP if you want in fact I'll go by you a ticket right now, but I still get to visit you right," he said frantically.

"Yeah Dad you can visit me on freedays, which are every Friday," I said soothingly.

"How about once a month," he asked knowing he couldn't afford every Friday.

"Sure Dad, but I need some money to go shopping again for new clothes and a new car," I said.

"Why a new car," he asked.

"I almost crashed it today and it has too many memories for me to handle," I said self-consciously.

"It's okay kido you can use your college fund you're not going to use that now," he said gruffly.

"Thanks Dad, do I have a curfew or something," I asked.

"Yeah be back by ten, please your leaving early tomorrow morning for Oklahoma," he said all fatherly like.

"Okay love you Dad," I said sweetly.

"Love you too, kid," he said gruffer than before.

Charlie leaved and went down stairs to do who knows what and I started to make another mental list

Save half of money

Get a new car

Get a new look

Get new wardrobe

Once I had that done I went down stairs, through the front door, and into the truck I started her up and drove over to a car dealership in Seattle. To find a nice Hummer that is transportable to Oklahoma. I found one almost immediately it was a pitch black with everything leather except the seats which are cashmere.

The dealer wanted it real cheap so I paid him on the spot two-thousand dollars out of my total seventy-thousand dollars. And I sold him my truck for one-thousand because he said it was a vintage whatever.

Now onto my new look a haircut should do along with a new set of makeup. First I went to the salon and got my hair layered to add to the volume and red highlighted it to enhance the color. I also got tips for a new makeup set from one of the nice ladies at the salon the told a store to get it from and everything.

When I found the store I bought the makeup recommended to me and left the store eager to start clothes shopping.

I went to the Young Women section and bought a lot of darks, mostly black, dark green, blue, and purple, and red. I also bought lots jewelry like necklaces and bracelets and a lot of earrings.

When I was done I went back to my bran new Hummer and started it up to go on home and put all these new clothes into my suitcase. When I got home once again I called Charlie to come help me take my purchases inside and this time help pack them up.

When he came out side and said, "Geez Bells you sure bought a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, and I still have forty-thousand left can I keep it," I asked pleadingly.

"Sure Bells, it's your money, of course you can keep it," he said obliviously as we walked in side.

"Thanks Dad, did you call to inform them that I'm coming so that they won't be startled," I asked nervously.

"Yeah and I shipped your whole bedroom set over today, they said it would make you more comfortable there," he said normally like it wasn't a big deal.

"You what," I shrieked angrily.

"Sorry, Bells I thought it would make you more comfortable too," he said sheepishly.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself and said, "Its okay, Dad I guess I would be more comfortable with the bedroom set there."

By then we had put all my new clothes into the suitcase and were loading it once again it to my Hummer. I got into my car and he his and we started to drive down to the airport in Seattle. When we got there Charlie went to talk to a guy about bring my Hummer in with the luggage and I think I saw him give the guy a sly tip.

"There, now you don't have to pay for luggage 'cause it's in the car," Dad said proudly.

"Thanks Daddy," I said sweetly, "I'll miss you a lot in Tulsa."

"I'll miss you too kido, I mean this is happening so fast are you sure you want to go," he said gruffly.

_DING_ "All people taking the flight to Tulsa, Oklahoma please board."

"That's me," I said awkwardly.

"Yep, that's you," he said even gruffer.

I gave him one last hug and a kiss and started walking toward the boarding door to get in line. I looked back one last time and saw his eyes shining with tears in the sun set.

I gave the lady my ticket to get on the plane and found my seat right away and as everyone found their seats I thought back to everything that had happened today. 'This is crazy,' I thought as the caption said we were leaving. I gave one last long look at the window before we started moving and thought to myself 'I'll really miss this place.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When the plane landed I seen a lot of sun, I blinked once or twice to adjust to the sunlight, I guess I had gotten use to the weather in Forks. I got this feeling in my gut kind of like butterflies but it was way worse. I took a deep breath and stood up and started to walk out of the plane and got even more blinded this time. As soon as my eyes adjusted they widened in shock it was like an Iceland around here everything is frozen over. But I tell you it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I put my hand over my eyes to shade them from the sun and started looking around for my Hummer. I saw some guys pushing it out of the luggage compartment and wlked over there slowly. One my way over I decided to do what to old Bella was afraid of and stand out instead of blending in.

As I got there they had just finished pushing it out and said, "Thanks for pushing my car out, boys."

They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me slack jawed I just smiled and took out my keys. I walked towards the driver side and got in, started her up, and drove away.

As I was driving I rubbed my eyes, I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours and I bet I could sleep through a hurricane. When I got there I was half asleep, it was the cold its making me want to go to sleep. I pulled up to the gate and waited for them to open and when they did I saw it was even more frozen in here like the storm had originated in here.

I pulled in and slowly drove up to a spot to park beside the school I turned and parked backwards for an easy get away. I got out and carefully took a step forward only to slip and slide in a straight line. Soon I was sliding left and right and doing twirls and turns and I realized I was ice-skating. I started giggling like mad and soon I was doing dance like moves on the ice and was laughing in pure joy.

I don't know how long I did this but, eventually I got tired of it and slide on over to one of the medium sized buildings. I walked in and I realized this must be an administrator's office or something.

"Excuse me," I called from the doorway.

"Coming," a faint reply came from the back.

The women came out and said, "How can I help you, young lady?"

"Yeah I'm new here and just arrived, I don't know what to do or where to go," I said helplessly.

"Homey, you need to see the High Priestess and where's your mark," she said as she took my arm and lead me into a hallway and up some stairs.

"Oh," I said as I wiped my forehead on my arm.

She glanced up and nodded in approval and gave me a piece of paper then dropped my arm and then I noticed that we were at a doorway. I looked one more time at her then opened the door, walked in, and closed it again.

When I turned around I saw a gorgeous woman sitting in a lounge chair staring at me.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan, I'm new and I…don't…know… what…what to do, exactly," I said shyly.

"I'm Neferet," she said as I swallowed my gasp, "and I'll show you where your dorm room is, all your class rooms, and all the other rooms you need to know about."

Maybe I'm paranoid but there's something funny about that statement almost like there's something she's hiding from me.

"By the way now that you're a Daughter of Night you can change your name to anything you want, do you want to change your name," she said obviously bored.

"Um yeah, I want to Change my name to Bella Swan," I said fidgeting.

"What's wrong with your mark, it's shaped funny and it's filled in," she said critically.

"I don't know should…should we get started now," I asked nervously.

"Of course," she said as she opened the door gracefully and gestured for me to go ahead of her.

I slide ahead of her and waited for her to go ahead of me so she could lead the way. She went ahead of me and I allowed her to guide me down the stairs again and over to one of the bigger buildings.

"These are where all your classes will be held each building will hold two classes each and since you have seven classes including lunch. Which, speaking of is in the Dining Hall which is right down here," she took a sharp left and suddenly we were at a short but wide building.

"And last but not least, there are the Dorms down here," she made a one-eighty turn and I had to do a fancy turn on my toes to keep up with her, "and here is where I give you off to one of my most trusted students Zoey Redbird."

I, once again, stifled my gasp as she led me into the dormitory and handed me of to Zoey who was sitting on a couch with her friends talking.

"Goodbye Bella Swan, and may you spread your wings and fly," she said inspirationally

and sarcastically.

Once she was gone I partly relaxed and turned to look at Zoey she looked normal not evil kind of annoyed but not evil.

"Um Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I guess I live here or something," I said as I scratched my head.

Now she looked even more annoyed and sneered, "Why don't you go find some hole to die in freak," she leaned forward and said, "What's up with your mark?"

Her friends laughed at her mean joke, as I walked away in shame. I noticed that she also had an abnormal Mark so she was one to talk. I sat down in the corner of the room and thought to myself 'I thought I would finally change, I got a new name but I'm always going to be stuck with the same old personality.'

I was looking down at my shoes when four sets of feet came up and, assumedly, sat down next to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up with tears of embarrassment and quickly wiped them out of my eyes. They were two boys and two girls, one of the boys had his hand on my shoulder. The two boys obliviously gay and together and the two girls could not be more opposite but seemed close. The gay boy who had his hand on my shoulder looked kind of like a puppy dog and the other one looked like a book worm. The two girls looked like fashionista's and were totally opposite one was almost as pale as me with blonde hair and the other was a coca cappuccino brown and had dark hair, but they all looked really kind.

"Hi," said the boy with his hand on my shoulder, "I'm Jack and these are my friends Erin, Shaunee, and Damien my boyfriend. We saw what happened with Zoey, and wanted to tell you to not let her get to you."

"Yeah," said Damien, "she's your roommate by the way, and the only reason she's mad is because you took Stevie Rae's, Zoey's old roommates, bed."

"Great," I groaned, "my first day and I'm already making enemies."

"It's okay," said Erin, "lately Zoey's everyone's worst enemy, we used to be her friends, but then she started acting like a bitch and was putting us down all the time, so we told her either stop being a bitch or were not your friends anymore."

"And she choose to be a bitch," I asked expecting the answer.

"Yeah," said Jack sadly, "I really liked her too, but she was a bit of a…uh…-"

"A whore," Shaunee said as everyone glared at her, "what we were all thinking it. By the way what is on your forehead that does not look like a mark it looks like half a moon and half a sun?"

"That's exactly what it is," I said not offend in the slightest, "it symbolizes my being half of Night and half of Day or, at least, that's what the goddess told me."

"I have a feeling that we're all going to be great friends," Jack said sweetly.

"Jack you probably just jinxed it," Erin said sharply.

"No, no I was just thinking the same thing, and could you guys show me my room, I'm kind of tired," I said shyly.

"Sure," Damien said, "we'll all take you to your new room."

He and the others got up leaving me the only one sitting so I quickly jumped up to follow them.

As we were walking Shaunee asked me a question, "So Bella what do you think you're power will be?"

"Power, I didn't know we could get powers here," I said surprised.

"Yeah, we I have the power over Fire and Erin has power over Water and Damien has power over Air," Shaunee said proudly.

"And," Jack interrupted, "I have power over technology."

"Cool," I said in awe, "I wonder what I'll get."

"Or if you'll get one," said Erin.

"What do you mean, not get one," I asked confused.

"Some people just don't get one or they get a lame one like Eric Night he got a majorly lame one," said Shaunee.

"He got acting as his gift and it's not lame just useless," said Damien butting in.

"Same thing," Erin and Shaunee said together.

"Well here you are and it's almost curfew so me and Damien have got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, by the way did you get your schedule for school," asked Jack sweetly.

"Yeah, I think so," I said as I pulled the sheet of paper the lady gave me out of my pocket and cheeked it out.

Drama 101 Performing Arts Center. Prof. Nolan

Fencing, Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

Vampire Sociology 101 RM. 215. Prof. Neferet

Spanish 101. Rm. 216 Prof. Garmy

Lunch Break

Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

Lit 101. Rm. 214 Prof. Penthesilea

Let us see," said Erin and Shaunee as Erin grabbed it then passed it around.

"Okay, so you have Drama 101 and Literature 101 with us," said Shaunee.

"And Fencing, Vampire Sociology 101, and Spanish with us," said Damien.

"And we all have the same lunch," said Jack perkily.

"So the only class I have alone is Intro to Equestrian Studies," I said happily.

"It's nine fifty-five, five minutes until curfew, we have got to go. We'll see you tomorrow Bella. Bye guys!" Jack said as he and Damien walked away.

"We've got to go to bed, but we'll be right across the hall if you need us in fact, come over in the morning and we'll help you get ready," they said in unison which is a little creepy but I could tell they were genuine.

"Thanks, Goodnight," I said as I turned around and opened the door to my new room.

I got my first look at my new room and half of it was totally unfamiliar and the other half was eerily similar to my old room. They had all the stuff in my room in the same exact place I left them.

I climb into my bed and felt déjà vu I could tell that it wasn't the same but it felt the same but it was different at the same time. I quickly fell asleep being emotionally drained from all that had happened today from the air plane to meeting Neferet and Zoey to making, hopefully, some new friends.

I slowly drifted asleep like a snow flake drifting to earth and when the snow flake landed I was asleep.

In my dream I was in a wheat field and there were drums somewhere I was swaying in time to the beat of them and the wheat. The wind was blowing them in time to the drums and I was getting hypnotized by. But I shook myself out of it 'cause I felt something off about this I stopped swaying and twisted my head around looking for something. And something I found, there were two shining people sitting there staring at me one shone like the moon and was the goddess Nyx, and the other shone like the sun and was the god Apollo.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious about my swaying to the beat, speaking of the beat it stopped.

"See, I told you she was a good choice," said Nyx to Apollo smugly.

"Just because she resisted our drums does not mean she's perfect," said Apollo in deep baritone of a voice.

"I never said she was perfect, in fact that's why I choose her she has so many flaws that she's beautiful imperfection in definition," said Nyx lovingly.

That really hit home from me 'cause my real mother never really cared for me and I always felt as if I was more of a nuisance for her than a daughter.

"Humph," said Apollo unbelieving, "I doubt it."

I started walking forward towards Nyx and threw my arms around her and said in her ear, "Thank you."

I felt her hesitantly wrap her arms around me and I saw, behind her back, Apollo looking at us and I motioned for him to come and join us.

I soon felt him on the other side of us and saw his arms wrap around us and asked, "Is this my power?"

They both pulled back when I said that and looked at me then at each other and back again.

Then Nyx said, "See, I told she was a good choice."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we don't know what she means yet," said Apollo pessimistically.

"I mean, is my power the ability to find joy and happiness in any situation," I asked expectantly.

"Yes, but that's only half of it you also have an immunity to all powers no matter what the power is your immune to it," Nyx said proudly.

"Cool," I said nonchalantly.

"Cool," asked Apollo, "ice is cool this is a mighty power, and all you have to do to perfect it is learn all kinds of fighting."

"I'll learn, I promise," I said with vigor.

Then the world seemed to wobble and Nyx and Apollo looked around in surprise then Nyx said, "It seems that it is time for you to wake up."

"We'll see you tomorrow, daughter," Nyx said as she walked up to me and kissed my forehead and disappeared.

"Wait what's tomorrow," I asked a little frantically.

"We will visit you in your sleep again tomorrow, good luck daughter," Apollo said as he kissed my forehead.

Suddenly I was jerked awake, in time to see my roommate sneak into the room and slip in bed and soon enough I heard her snores to indicate she was asleep. I sighed loudly this is going to be a difficult life, but it's mine and I'm going to make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I haven't fell back asleep since Zoey came back and have been brooding over where's she's been. I know I shouldn't care but Nyx sent me here too stop the evil and that's not going to happen without a little snooping. I guess I have to go snooping now, so I looked at the clock saw that it read 4:00 PM and heaved myself out of bed and pulled on my rob.

First things first, cheek her stuff for any clues of what she's been doing. I cheeked under her bed, in her drawer, and in the closet and found nothing, but when I looked in her bathroom I found a little leather book by the sink.

I hesitated before opening it and thought that this was an invasion of property and I finally concluded that it was for the greater good and opened it. Luckily, there was a book mark in there and it was on the latest page, I looked back suspiciously and started reading.

The book read that she was the leader of the Dark Daughters, whatever that was, and had a meeting tonight. That explained what she was doing but not why she was breaking curfew and that is what I'm going to investigate. It said here that she meet them in the chapel every Tuesday night then went on some kind of field trip with them to do a ceremony of some kind.

'So on to the chapel it is' I thought to myself as I put the book back and left her bathroom and put on my sneakers. I opened the door and sneaked out and headed towards the chapel, which I have no idea where it is, by the way. I deducted that it would be in the east and would have statues of the Goddess in front of it.

I started walking in that general direction of the east and walked in a semi straight line and found the chapel after about a minute. I could tell that I was here because there were two giant statues of Nyx in front of it.

It looked a little creepy in the light but I got this feeling like I belonged in there, I think it's because of the Goddess and how she felt about me. So I walked up to the door and peeked inside the door and saw nothing but pews and altars, so I cautiously walked in and looked around.

It looked so wide and open but I bet it looked totally different in the dark; there were a few big shadows that gave me a preview of what it looked like in the dark but the room is mostly light.

Behind the altar there were two rooms and I started to walk towards the one on the left and when I got there I opened the door looked around the room from the doorway. I saw an empty room with a hanging chandelier in the middle of the room.

I closed the door and went to the other door and I was just about to open it when I heard voices and footsteps coming up to the chapel. I quickly opened the door and ran inside and gently slammed the door shut and looked around frantically for a hiding place. I ran to the back of the room by a covered table and was getting more desperate by the second and just as I was going to give up something grabbed my foot and pulled me under the table. The mystery person yanked me up onto their lap and put their hand over my mouth to silence me.

I tried to get away by twisting and turning but the person had an iron grip on me, and soon the person put their mouth next to my ear and hissed, "Be still or do you _want _to get caught."

I stilled immediately, not because of what they said but because of two things. One, because I could hear the people which were two girls coming into the room and two, because I had twisted so far that the person was now cradling me like a baby and I could see their face.

The person was the hottest guy I've ever seen, he had sun bleached blond hair and _very _chiseled features and, as I continued to look at him, I seen his baby blues look at me in confusion then a more intense emotion came into his eyes and as the two girls talked we stared at each other until I snapped out of it and started listening to the two girls.

"Why did I have to come with you, again," said one of the girls.

"Because 'Misery loves company,'" said the other girl.

"Well, this is deferentially misery," said the first one, "let's just get your purse and go."

After a couple of seconds of ruffling sounds one of them said, "I can't find it."

And the other one said, "Why don't you cheek under the table."

I heard one of them approach the table and I was prepared to get caught when one of them said, "Hey, I found it!"

"Really where," said the one at the table.

"Right here, is this it," asked one of them.

"Yeah, can we go now this place is creepy," said the other one.

"Yeah, I'm done here let's go," the other one said.

Right after they said this we heard their footsteps walk out of the room and close the door then soon after out of the chapel. When I heard them walk away and close the door I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I relaxed and leaned back against a rock hard chest and sighed deeply. Then, I realized that I was leaning on this guy that I don't even know and that he's really hot.

"Umm…not to be rude but what are you doing under here," I said questioningly.

"I don't have to tell you anything I just saved you from...whatever," he said angrily.

"I didn't ask to be saved," I said just as angrily.

"And I wasn't asked to save you, I was trying to be good for once, but I guess I'm not good at anything anymore," he said angrily and depressed sounding.

"I'm sure you're good at something," I said sympathetically.

"No I'm not, I'm not good at being good, I'm not good at school, and I've been told multiple times that I'm a jerk and worthless," he said sounding sadder by the minute.

I leaned into him, gripped his head, and pulled his head down and over to me and said, "Listen to me you're not a jerk or wouldn't have saved me and you're not worthless, I can't prove it you've just have to trust me."

He leaned on closer and whispered, "How do I know I can trust you?"

I leaned even closer and whispered back, "You just have to."

I then noticed that he was staring at lips and licking his, and when I noticed my eyes immediately fell down to his lips and he and I leaned in at the same time. We were making out or at least I think we were I've never had a boyfriend other than Edward and all he would give is a chaste kiss.

I slowly moved my lips against his in the oldest dance of time I now know why people like this so much it feels _good._ He pulled me flush up against him so we were pressed so close together that I could feel all the contours and grooves of his body and I bet he could feel all of mine.

When we finally broke apart, we were both gasping for air, clinging to each other, and staring into the others eyes.

"See," I whispered to him, "you're not totally worthless."

"Not totally worthless," he playfully asked.

"Yeah," I said playfully back, "not totally."

"Well," he growled, "I'll just have to prove you that I'm fully not worthless."

He then tackled me, still under the table, and pinned me down and kissed both sides of my neck, both of my cheeks, and finally my lips.

I pulled back and asked, "Wait, who are you?"

"Why, does that matter," he said breathlessly.

"I'm kissing you and I don't know who you are," I said sarcastically, "I think it matters."

"If it matters that much to you," he said as he climbed off of me, "my name is James Stark, but call me Stark."

"And I'm Bella Swan," I said as I stuck out my hand to be shook.

He reached out with his hand and shook mine like we've never met before.

"Let's get out from under this table and _really_ see each other for the first time, shall we," I asked mock politely.

I climbed out first and I heard him whistle, you know the kind of whistle you give a pretty lady, and I gave my butt an extra shake before standing up.

When I was in an upright position again I looked down and saw Stark crawling out from under the table and offered him a hand. He took it and I felt a spark that electrified every part of me, and when he was upright I saw his eyes, they were smoldering. Then I realized that we've been staring at each other for a really long time and was still hold hands.

Embarrassed, I let go and ducked my head to hide my blush behind my hair and turned so my back was to him. But he was having none of that and grabbed my shoulders gently and turned me back towards him, tucked my hair behind my ear, and lifted up my head. He then cradled my face in his hands and kissed my lips softly then harder then pulled me against him again. But instead of kissing me he just hugged me and started sniffing my hair like he couldn't stand letting me go for a moment. So I reach around his slim but muscular waste and hugged him tightly back, but I don't really know why.

After like five minutes of this I decided to say something and said, "Why are you hugging and sniffing me."

"No reason," he said as he stepped back uselessly and I just stepped towards him again, "it's just because...I...uh," he sighed and shook his head.

"Because why," I asked softly.

"Because the last time I met somebody like you she left me for someone else, but I never really had her in the first place, she had two other guys or more at her beck and call," he said bitterly.

"I'm sure who ever that girl was is a major whore and a major bitch, but I'm not like that and I...I really like you and when we touch it's like lightening and your sensitive which is hard to find in a man and I'm just blathering on aren't I," I asked rhetorically.

"Yes kind of," he smirked, "but it's okay 'cause I think it's cute."

"Shut up," I said as I lightly slapped his arm.

"So why were you in here the first place," I asked lightly.

Despite my light tone his expression darkened immediately and mumbled, "It's because of my Mark."

"It's because of your _bark_," I asked incredulously.

"No," he laughed shyly, "my Mark."

"What about it," I asked as my eyes slide up towards his mark and gasped in surprise.

He brushed his hair away from his forehead so I could have a better look and I what I saw was incredibly abnormal. His Mark is _red _and covers his whole forehead and down towards his cheeks, it was made up of bows and arrows with swirls and overall it was..._beautiful_.

"What's wrong with it, all I see is a beautiful Mark on a beautiful face," I said sweetly.

"It's not beautiful it's a curse," he said bitterly as I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, not another one of these.

'I already had a guy who thought immortality was a curse but was really a gift and now this guy who thinks something that's beautiful a curse' I thought as I turned back around towards him. Boy, do I know how to pick'em.

I narrowed my eyes and said dangerously, "Really."

"What's with the face," he asked suspiciously.

"The last guy who said was my last boyfriend and was a totally douche bag," I said angrily.

"No, I mean it's really a curse along with a blessing, I have the power to shot _anything_ I want from _anywhere_ and due to this mark I can't go out into the sun or else I will burn," he said a little less bitter.

"Is that why you're hiding in here," I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I was walking around looking for...something and I lost track of time so I ran in here when the sun stated to come up."

"Well, I have to get ready for school so I should get going," I said awkwardly.

"Will I see you again," he asked desperately as he took a step towards me.

"Yeah," I said obviously, "of course you will."

I turned to leave and turned back suddenly because I got the feeling he had something to say and asked, "Do you have something to ask me?"

When I asked this he was looking back at the table and he wiped around to look at me and said, "Umm...yeah, when I was outside, you know before I got caught I was looking for a snack."

He said that with obvious double meaning, but had no idea what the other meaning would be.

"And what is wrong with that," I asked not understanding.

"Nothing if it's normal food, but I was looking for blood, and when vampyre's dink blood the drinky gets aroused while the other gets a meal," he said ashamed.

"So, you were going around drinking blood and groping girls with no strings attached, in_ public_," I asked spitting it all out.

"Yeah," he said sounding ashamed.

"How about you talked to me when you're not sucking on other girls, sound good, good," I asked rhetorically.

I quickly stormed out of the room through the pews and down the front steps to the dormitory all the while ignoring the cries of Stark shouting 'Bella'. I went to my dorm quickly and jumped on to my bed and slid under the covers all the while kicking my shoes off and throwing my robe on the floor.

I shot a quick look at the clock and saw it was time for me to wake up and sighed deeply I glanced at Zoey's bed while getting up and saw it was already empty. I shook my head and took a quick shower than grabbed all I wanted to wear, put on my bra, panties, and robe, and headed across the hall to Erin's and Shaunee's.

When I got there they were all dressed, had coffee, and were chatting about nothing and as I came in they looked up and smiled in unison.

"Hey girl," they said in unison.

"Hey," I said shyly as I dumped one of my clothes on the floor, "go ahead and pick what you want make cause I want to look good today."

"Thanks," they said together again.

They soon had three outfits made and I picked the one that showed the most skin and looked professional. I quickly put it on and let the girls fuss over it until it was declared perfection and get started on my hair. They straightened and curled it in different sections then put it up in a bun and told me to leave it there for a half an hour.

"So," Erin said, "are you excited for today."

"Kind of, and have weird things been going on lately," I asked suddenly.

I could tell the answer by the look they shared before speaking.

"Yeah, there's this guy that walks around sucking the girls blood and groping them-" said Shaunee.

"And then when the girl goes up to them later he acts like they never even met before," finished Erin.

"What's this guy's name," I asked while praying to Nyx it wasn't Stark.

"It's James-" said Shaunee while I sighed in relief, "but," Erin continued, "he likes to be called Stark."

Which after hearing I sagged in defeat and I saw them share a glance again at my obvious disappointment.

"Your hairs done," said Shaunee.

They both stood up and undid my bun and let my hair bounce softly down on to my shoulders. They then stood me up, put their hands over my eyes, and put me in front of their mirror. When they allowed me to open my eyes and I gasped at what I saw, I saw a goddess who had big doe eyes, long flowing hair, and flawless pale glowing skin.

"You made me beautiful," I said reaching out and touching the mirror.

"No, you were already beautiful-" said Erin.

"All we did was enhance it," finished Shaunee.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was wearing my red cami and had a short leather jacket on and skinny jeans with red high heels. I stared at the mirror entranced by the goddess like reflection staring back at me and reach up once again to touch my face to make sure it's me.

"Don't mess up the makeup," scolded Erin and Shaunee together.

"Okay, okay," I said holding up both my hands in surrender.

"Let's go down stairs so-" said Erin.

"-you can get some breakfast," finished Shaunee.

"You guys are really creepy, but sweet," I said to them.

"We know," they said together.

I just shrugged and thought, 'to every man his own'. So they opened the door and started strutting down the hallway as I stumbled along after them.

They went down a flight of stairs and I looked desperately around for an elevator because I did not want to do a face plant all the way down the stairs. But then I remembered my promise to Apollo and decided grudgingly to go down the stairs.

I went down the stairs very carefully and took one stair at a time and when I finally got to the bottom I saw Erin and Shaunee looking around for me. I walked up behind them and tapped Shaunee on the shoulder and she and Erin jumped in surprise.

"Oh! You scared us," they said in unison.

I just smirked and hinted, "I'm really hungry, and the last time I ate was in forks."

"Oh, the foods over here in the kitchen-" said Erin.

"And the breakfast food is in the left, and dinner is on the right," finished Shaunee as she we followed her in to the kitchen.

I went to the breakfast side and opened one of the cupboards and found it stocked with different flavors of pop-tarts. I choose the strawberry ones and quickly opened the package and cause I was so hungry I stuffed it in to my mouth. I practically moaned in delight of the familiar taste of the declivous treat once again in my mouth.

When I finished my pop-tart I looked at Erin and Shaunee, who were chatting while I finished my breakfast.

"Can we go to our class now," I asked satisfied.

"Yeah," they said together.

So they turned on their heel and left the room, left the dormitory, and then started towards the schools. They went into the performing arts building and made three lefts and two rights and then we were in a long hall and they went four doors down and on the left was the Drama room.

They walked in and took a seat immediately in what I assume was their normal seats together and as I stood there the room slowly filled, everyone taking their normal seats leaving me the only one standing.

Then the teacher walked in and introduced himself as Professor Nolan and when he looked at me he said, "Please take a seat next to Eric, Eric please raise your hand so, what's your name sweet heart," he said the end directed to me and when I mumbled 'Bella' he said, "so Bella can see you."

Then I swear I heard the angels sing as the handsomest person in the room raised their hand as instructed. I literally floated to the empty seat next to him and with all my grace put together I sat down and crossed my legs.

At least if I can't have Stark heart I might be able to win this hunk of manly meat's heart for my own.

When I snapped out of my daze and gathered enough will power to look around noticed all the seats were divided into pairs of two. Then I noticed a rumble of disapproval going through the room and looked around for the reason of the negative emotion. I then noticed that Professor Nolan was handing out some kind of papers and I saw when he gave one to Eric and me that it was a part of a play we were to preform today.

We got Romeo and Juliet and as I listened in to the others, I realized we all got the same play to perform.

I turned to the beautiful hunk of man meat next to me and asked, "Should we- I mean, should we practice?"

He smiled at me and I swear I actually swooned and he said, "Sure, let's get started and work on all the kinks in yo–_our_ acting."

At the time I didn't even notice the slip of the tongue he just had or I would have been bitch slapping him the face

**Capulet's Orchard**

** (Romeo, Juliet)**

** Romeo advances**

** ROM.**

** "He jest at scars that never felt wound"**

_** Enter Juliet above at her window **_

** "But soft through yonder window breaks?**

** It is the east and Juliet is the sun**

** See how she leans her cheek upon her hand**

** If only I were a glove upon that hand,**

** That I might touch her cheek!"**

** JUL.**

** "Aye me!"**

** ROM.**

** "She speaks!"**

** "O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art**

** As glorious as this night, being o'er my head"**

** JUL.**

** O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo**

** Deny thy father and thy name;**

** Or, if thou wilt not, be sworn by my love,**

** And I'll no longer be a Capulet."**

** ROM. **_**Aside**_

__**"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this."**

** JUL.**

** "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy**

** Thou art thyself, though not a Montague**

** What's a Montague? It is nor hand or foot."**

** ROM.**

** "I take thee by thy word**

** Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd;**

** Henceforth I never will be Romeo."**

At the end of our scene I heard a rumbling sound and I looked around for the source of it and saw that everyone was clapping in our direction. I looked behind us and saw nothing but a wall and realized they were clapping at us. Or they might be clapping at him but I honestly didn't think he was _that_ good, I mean he's just not _good_. I also realized that while I was looking around Eric was smiling dazzlingly at everyone and bowing.

I just smiled shyly and sweetly, and said thank you to everyone that complemented meand sat down shyly. Then the bell rang in a moment of relief and I thought 'finally how long are these classes' and I gathered all my things and left the room.

As I was waiting for Erin and Shaunee I leaned against the wall and decided to cheek my phone and dug my hand into my pocket and when I finally had it in my grasp I tried to pull my hand out and found it stuck.

"Hey, Bella," said a silky voice in my ear.

I spun around a gracefully as possible with a hand stuck in my pocket and looked up at the tall speaker.

"Eric," I said surprised, "wha-, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a day for tonight," he said cockily like he was sure I would say yes.

"Um...," I said awkwardly as I slyly tried to yank out my hand, "I actually need to move in to my new room and we have homework...so...no."

"Oh," he said surprised and awkward, "well I'll be going now."

I watched him walk away and shook my head, why do I let myself get so attached to one person why not expand my horizons a little. But no, I have to get attached to this guy I barley know and tell the possibly most attractive guy in the world no.

Then I felt two people come up behind me and I turned around again to see who it was and saw Erin and Shaunee staring at me with incredulous expressions on their face.

"What did you just do-," asked Shaunee.

"And why," finished Erin.

I rubbed my forehead with my free hand and said, "I just said no to a date with Eric, and I...I really don't know why."

"Why don't you know-" said Erin

"And why can't you get your hand out of your pocket," finished Shaunee.

"Again I don't know and cause of these damn skinny jeans," I said exasperated.

"Well...have fun with that," they said together as they walked away.

Now the hallway was clearing and there is no way I'm going to my next class like this so I grabbed my fore arm and yanked. I put so much strength into my yank that I toppled over and did a backwards roll and landed on my knees. I slumped forward and yanked and yanked and yanked until I was sure I was going to get a bruise.

I rolled my eyes and sighed just my luck I get my hand stuck in my pants pocket on my first day of school.

"Need some help there," asked a husky voice behind me and, once again, I spun around only this time on my knees.

When I saw it was Stark I stood up, put my nose in the air, turned my back to him, and started to walk away.

"Bella, wait," Stark said and he had this voice that I couldn't resist and I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn around.

"Bella," he said as he caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't turn away but that didn't stop me from turning my head.

"Stark, I gotta go to my next class I don't have time to talk, okay," I said looking away.

He grabbed my chin and said, "I thought about it, even though I didn't need to, and decided that I'm going to give up the bad and take in the good. And you're the good."

"Stark," I breathed as I reached up and gave him a kiss and with my only free hand pulled his head down to mine.

When we finally pulled apart he asked, "Do you have a problem?"

I blushed and looked down and said, "Yeah could help me?"

He gently put a finger in my pocket pulled it towards him, grabbed my wrist, and pulled my hand out.

I rubbed my wrist and said, "You made it look so easy."

He laughed and said, "It was."

We just stared at each other both entranced by the others presence.

"I gotta go," I said reluctantly.

I started to walk past him towards the gymnasium when he grabbed my arm and said, "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know sometime soon, I promise," I said hurriedly.

"All right," he said as he quickly kissed me and walked away.

I quickly walked towards the gymnasium and when I got there Professor D. Lankford said my name for roll call and I replied accordingly, I guess I got here just in time. He immediately paired us up and gave us foils to fence with and I got paired with a senior or as they call it Fifth Former.

Then, Dragon as I heard he liked to be called, taught newbies basic defense and attack maneuvers and gave us protective pads to put on. After he did that he thrusts us into the duel that was unevenly matched, but he justified that by saying there were no evenly matched duels in real life.

When he said the words 'you may begin' I barely had time to pull down my mask when I was attacked by this bulky senior who put all his weight into his attacks. I gracefully deflected the lunge with a flick of my wrist and as he swiftly followed after his lunge I stopped him by putting a foot in his path. Then, I did a fancy move with my arm and did a false lunge at his leg and as he moved to deflect it I turned on my toes I used the momentum of my twirl to, if the foil was real, cut him in half.

"Out," I called as I did this.

The senior who had fallen over in my attack was glaring up at me in surprise and hatred on his face. I just smiled sweetly at him and turned to address Dragon because I heard him coming up behind me.

"Very good, Bella," he said with a surprised look in his eye, "met me after class and we'll talk some more."

"Switch," he bellowed as he turned away from me.

I didn't know what this meant but the seniors did and the senior in front of me got and bumped his shoulder with mine as he walked away.

I glared at him as he walked away and I reluctantly put back on my mask and turned to face my new opponent just as Dragon called 'you may begin.'

This opponent was totally different than the last; this one was nimble and swift where the last one was bulky and slow. This opponent would be difficult to beat but I am determined to win this match just as much if not more than the last.

He lunged at me and I deflected but instead of falling like the one before himself he nimbly rolled forward in an attempt to get around my defenses. But somehow I knew this trick and leaped over him slicing at his back but my attack was blocked by my opponent. And when I landed I went down into a crouch and assessed my attacker and opponent.

I listened carefully and heard no grunts of defeat and no breathy cries of victory and I realized that everyone was watching us.

My opponent took advantage of my distraction and quickly jumped up and did a series of complicated swipes and almost got through my defenses but I did a backwards flip to dodge the killing swipe. I realized that this guy was really tall and decided to use it to my advantage, so I jumped up to his level and made a false swipe at his neck. He saw it coming and realized that I was going for the upper body he flinched and went to jump back but I did a quick strike to his now exposed stomach and hit.

I ripped off my helmet and cheered in victory and shook off all the sweat on my face and I wiped my wet hair off my face.

I stuck my hand out and helped my opponent up and smiled in victory at him and said, "Good match huh?"

He smiled ruefully and said, "Good match."

I turned to everyone watching and bowed with unrestrained cockiness and happiness and smiled blindingly at them.

Then I heard the bell again and everyone left hurriedly and soon I was the only one left I peeled of my protection pads hung them up to dry. I turned around to find Professor Dragon and found him right behind me waiting, apparently, for me.

I walked up to him and asked, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," he replied, "I wondered if you would be interested in extra lessons from me because I believe that you have a talent for fighting."

"I would be honored Professor Dragon," I said humbly.

"Call me Dragon please," he said back to me.

"Well I got to go," I said excitedly, "I don't want to be late."

I left the gym and the rest of the day past in a blur of flying colors, and I was in a different world imagining what the lessons would be like.

.


	6. AN Author Note

**AN/ I'm sorry for not writing another chapter but I just started another fanfic so I'm not going to be updating as fast now sorry again!**

**By the way read my other story it's called ****My Destiny Awaits**** it's another crossover and ****Twilight**** and ****Pirates of the Caribbean****! **


End file.
